Lullaby for the Dreamless
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: The behind the scenes events leading up to 'Judgement Day'. Jenny-central fic. Mild Jiva- Jen/Ziva femslash Rated for later chapters. Rating may go up.


_Disclaimer: I own nothiiing NCIS is property of DBP_

"When did this all start, Jennifer?" She looked up when he said her name like he had when she was a field agent- before she'd taken off, when everyone was still friends; when things had been so much better… She could see the hurt and worry in Ducky's eyes, though he tried to keep a reassuring smile. She looked down at the floor, her green eyes scanning the white floor as though it had every answer, hunting through memories to find the moment she'd tried to forget.

_Jen looked up, meeting Ziva's eyes with that devious glint in them. She leaned over the pool table, taking her final shot. She sunk the eight, winning the game. She pranced triumphantly to Ziva, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Told you I'd win, Ziva." She whispered. She looked up to see the almost serious glare on the girl's face. "Win for win isn't it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, her eyes bright with curiosity._

_Ziva nodded, leaning the pool stick on the table, and taking the one from Jenny and resting it next to the pool table. "You may have one this game, but you are going to lose the next one." She purred, nuzzling Jen's cheek softly._

"_What game is that?" She asked, looking at her carefully, studying her features._

"_This one." She growled, moving her hands down to the back of her lover's thighs, pulling her up onto the table and kissing her roughly._

"_Well maybe I'll let you win this one- just this once?" Jen offered, laughing softly as she kissed back, moving her arms over Ziva's shoulders and pulling her closer._

"_You will have no choice." Ziva growled, running her hands up the purple almost silk-like nightgown. She pulled away a little, looking Jenny ov_er with_ a satisfied smirk_. "You a_re such a girl, Jennifer." She purred, leaning forward and kissing her neck gently._

_Jenny laced her fingers through Ziva's long dark hair, tugging hard enough so that Ziva backed up and they were face to face. "Don't. Call me that." She glowered, though she sounded so serious, Ziva could clearly see that Jenny didn't really mind when certain people called her that. She took in a sharp gasp, leaning back and putting a __hand against her head. She squeezed her eyes closed tight, her eyes started to sting and water._

"_Jenny- Jen- Are you okay?" Ziva asked, putting a hand under the woman's chin to make her look up._

_Jenny lifted her head away from Ziva's hand, looking up and squinting slightly from the pain. "Yeah- I-I'm fine, Ziva." She pushed her back slightly, sliding off the billiard table and stumbling slightly. "I just- need water." She wiped at the tears that ran down her cheek, blinking a few times. She hated when her eyes watered- it bothered her contacts. "I think I just need water, and to take my contacts out." She sighed softly, keeping her eyes squinted as though the dim light was painful. She held it together as she walked out of the room, kissing Ziva softly before she'd left. She'd gotten that headache before- but that was too much. It hadn't been that bad before._

"That's the first time I can remember it happening so bad, Ducky…" She said softly, looking up to meet his wary gaze again. She looked down at her arm as he tied it, prepping her before taking blood from her. She winced, closing her eyes and looking away. She hated these stupid tests. But he had insisted and she knew better than to argue with him, he'd always been cautious when it came to such things.

"I'm going to ask Abigail to run the tests for these—" He watched her for a moment as she interrupted

"No! Ducky you- you can't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to worry- I don't want… Anyone to know. Especially Ziva and Jethro." She narrowed her eyes in almost a threatening manner. Ducky retreated at the look, he wasn't about to delve into a battle he knew he would never win... He nodded with a weary sigh. "They're going to figure it out eventually, Jennifer…"

"Ducky, by the time they do it will be too late, as long as it stays. Under. Wraps." She raised her chin defensively though it didn't help much. She looked too tired to hold her ground anymore.

"Alright. I'm not going to argue with you if you think that's best." He nodded, taking the vials of her blood and setting them in a bag and putting them away, he would give them to Abby the next time he saw her. He locked the CT and MRI pictures he had, which he made a mental note to check later, in his desk.

"Ducky, promise me you won't tell Jethro." She slid off the metal table, her pale and tired features laced and lined with worry.

He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Jenny- I promise I wont tell anyone as long as you don't want me to." He let her go, his eyes dark with thought. He had a feeling they both knew well what was wrong with her, but neither wanted to believe it until there was incontestable proof of the thoughts they both prayed were wrong.


End file.
